


Wild Youth

by Charionix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Creature Fic, Dark Elves, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Moving Tattoo(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Punishment, Royalty, Soul Bond, Vampires, magic kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the darkness could comfort for the broken teen, who's life was just now starting to change.</p><p>"The boy wrapped in shadows will be the one to heal the saviour of the broken world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reckless

His mind was troubled by the emptiness that was now his heart. No chance to save himself harry walked down broken cobbled streets of dimly lit London. He ran a hand though his hair the inky black strands combing through his fingers. He let out a sigh he's warm breath visible in the cold English air. Emerald green eyes searching the night for something more, for he doesn't know that in the darkness is where he will meet his very own hero the one to protect him from the world. 

The tired teen finally found the leaky cauldron again after his long walk. Slipping into the pub and making his way up to his room. Sitting on his bed with his face in his palms. Getting up and quickly changing before removing his glasses and falling into his dreams. Unlike his normal nightmares tonight he was plaged by images of pale skin contrasted by black symbols of tall protective figures and strong arms wrapped around him with the sense of peace home and warmth. Harry longed for this feeling. When he awoke he felt weird that he was dreaming of that kind of relationship at 14 if he expressed his desires he would be shunned but it felt right.

He saw the time and began to gather his things wondering how long it would take to get to kings Cross station you wouldn't want to be late for hogwarts Express Not that had anyone to meet them there. People were saying that something big was happening this year that it was allways dangerous but It was the same every year whether it was a new defence teacher trying kill him or creatures or Monsters. He felt like this years was better. So he walked downstairs to the floo and travelled to kings cross and boarded the train he was allways the first one there and got a compartment to him self locking the door. He sighed as family members began to enter the platform ready to send off the children to of another year at school. Harry wondered to himself what it would be like to be loved by family to have a happy mother and a protective father. As his fellow students began to board the train it filled with noise. 

It was clear to anyone that saw Harry but he was The Boy Who Lived, but he wasn't what was expected the small teen radiated Powerful magic he was smart but he was alone, people try to be friends with him but they wanted him for his fame or his wealth this did not come surprise for Harry who was content to be alone. Unlike what was expected harry was sorted into Slytherin he trusted the hats judgement. He was left alone in his house after he requested. This request was honoured by all but one. Draco Malfoy, after seeing harry use magic became obsessed and made it his mission to try and win harry. With that thought the blond in question appeared at the door knocking on it till it became annoying and harry pulled down the silencing spell. Now that draco could speak he told harry of the tri-wizard tournament and promptly left to not annoy harry.

Other schools coming to Hogwarts. His mind filled with the thoughts if the strong dark figure.

(Was gonna end it but it seems really short)

He blushed at the thoughts running round his head and couldn't suppress the sigh that left his mouth oh what he would give to meet the person in the shadows it was clear to him that his person was older than himself by a few years that they would be much more practiced. But that did not matter for as harry slipped into his dreams which this time were consumed by a new found lust.

When he awoke he found himself covered in a sheen of sweat and his crotch tight. He saw that they would be there soon so he quickly changed into his school robes not at nice as his own robes which were softer warmer and lighter on his frame. 

As they left the train to journey to the castle harry calmly slipped through the crouds and to the carriages.  
He got the feeling of being watched so he turned around to see draco standing there harry just smirked and span into the crouded paths becoming invisible within the children that surrounded him draco peering over the top of the crouds in an attempt to see harry.

Later, in the hall draco found harry and tried to say something but as dumbledore began his speech.

"we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." The old fool said practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So with that information off you go to bed with you".

When, Draco turned harry was again gone able to escape the blonde's grasp.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others arrive.

Most of the students and teachers were outside waiting in anticipation for the other schools to arive. Harry was unfortunately staged along with the rest of his house who would much rather be inside then huddled in the cold with a bunch of reckless lions, who were pushing and shoving one another and knocking against several of Harry's housemates.

The first comes by flying carriage, the Beauxbatons Carriage was a light-blue carriage pulled by a dozen winged horses. It was beautiful in its own right but the lightness did not appeal to Harry as much as the dark wood of the ship that was now rising from the lake.

Harry's vision was caught by a young man walking next to Krum. This adolescent was Elvin almost with pointed ears and fluffy snow white hair that fell into his face hiding his eyes from view.

His mouth was covered by soft fabric that seemed to be apart of his robe, which fell to his mid back covering his shoulders. He was wearing tight black trousers and a crisp white shirt. The white robe was a sheer contrast to his fellow students dressed in furs and darks. Yet not matter how light he looked shadows clung to the boy who had now taken residence at the Slytherins table a few metres up from Harry sat with the older years. The skinny elvish youth had taken of what was now known to be armor from his person. The white gold was engraved with deep black runes. Harry was shocked as angelic laughter reached his ears. And he turned his head meeting the eyes from his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really short sorry.


	3. Young Prince

I looked down across the table to see a boy with inkblack hair and pale skin. The boy had shocking emerald green eyes once I met his vision he blushed and looked away. Smirking to myself I had seen this boy before I did not know his name but his young body filled my dreams in a way one so young should not. It was unbecoming of a young royal to be seeing a child this way, unless no. I couldn't be that his haunted youngling could be his mate. 

 

As I came to the realisation, my mind was flooded with senses and magic as it was for told of when a dark elf had found his or her mate. But it was tenfold as my royal heritage came into play. He was giving of heramones that hit me like wave's. I clenched my jaw how could this have happened so fast. My father warned me that I may find the one I had been dreaming of but he did not mention how the lust and strong need to protect the boy would be. 

I looked over to krum, as he was the only one out of are party that I was remotely close to therefore he knew of my dreams. I whispered to him. 

"Viktor, I know who he is the waves had started notify the head master I must get to my rooms on the boat do as I say." 

As I gathered and put on my armour. My guard got the message and stood up to leave just as they had when I entered all creatures and children of old blood stood up as I left the room my hood falling and my golden vine like crown showing to the hall as I left though the main doors seeing Viktor just reach Karkaroff's side whispering into his ear and glancing my way I nodded and left.

On the grounds my magic whipped around me like a storm my guards backing away. The raw magic was intoxicating to all it touched. I sank to the floor as dark smoke tumbled over the grounds the forest came alive with the old Elvin magic that graced the lands it deeded on the energy like a alcoholic to liquor. I calmed down after I had released my build of of magic due to the young boy. 

Karkaroff was to tell the headmaster of Hogwarts what was to happen and as a royal my orders were to be followed by all in the Magical  
World, this youth would be mine to have to hold to take and protect, and if anyone so much as layer a hand on his person would meet my magic and my blade. I called forth my guard for information on the boy. 

Harrison "harry" James Potter, publicly known as the boy who lived, hunted by voldemort. Was to be protected against all odds. As the royal family had an agreement with the self named dark lord. That anything marked as there's was to not be touched.  
The dark elves were explained to Harry, as they made there way across the grounds to the boat. It all made sense to him now. He was the mate to the crown prince of the Magical World.


	4. Dark wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from are snowy haired elf because I find that I write more without trying in his POV hope you don't mind ^-^

He was walking up to the ship, in convosation about the meeting that was about that happen the young Slytherin looked allmost glad like a weight had been lifted off he shoulders to think that this was my doing sent chills down my spine, my dominant half trilling happily at the sight as he looked up his emerald eyes meeting mine he smiled almost shyly waving as a small gesture.

 

I let some of my magic go watching the wisps surround him, the ravenette teen leened into the wisps of my magic feeling it dance along his skin. They walked him up to the ship I could smell the sent he gave off from here it was driving me crazy, I griped to window still leaving indentations on the dark wood. I needed to calm down, I walked out of my room into the seating area sitting down on my favourite sofa almost lounging on the fabric. 

I could hear them walking along the halls of the ship towards my rooms. A knock on my door asking my personal permission to enter, I opened the heavy black wood door with a flick of my wrist. There he was my mate so small so fragile I stood up in one fluid movement. Crossing the room with ease till I was in front of the boy. I held out my hand wait for hi. To place his in mind and as he did I bent down to brush my lips across his knuckles. Watching the shiver run though him, I smiled. 

I lead him to the love seat across from mine, his "guards" standing at the other side of the room as to not get in the way, I looked at the boy my mind running wild at what I wished to do to him. 

" hello?" My young mate asked.  
"Hello my little mate" I almost purred at him.  
What ever he wished to say then never left his mouth as his instincts took over at the word mate, barring his neck towards me. I had to hold myself back as he sent a sheepish look at him.

"So my dear, do you have any questions." I said with a smile leaning back into the cushions.   
"Some yes, but I don't question that you are my mate I had dreams you see of us doing things..." He said shyly.  
"Do you want to do the 'things' with me like in your dream? "   
He nodded smiling slightly.  
I leaned towards him. Would you like me to make you scream, would you like me to make you mine and protect you against all the big bad monsters." I whispered in his ear brushing my my lips across his ear lobe and neck.

"Yes!" He almost shouted " yes, please"  
I looked up to the others in the room.   
"Leave now!" I almost growled my dominant side showing through.  
They hurried to the door no one was that stupid to go against the prince.


	5. Little mate

Pushing him down to the couch,  
Taking off his robe,  
Capturing his pink lips in mine.  
As I sucked on his neck, leaving him gasping air. As I bit down slightly drawing blood. Marking this young one as mine. Primal instinct taking over the bond needing to be for filled. I carried him to the bedroom. Slowly removing ever item of clothing. Watching as he moved to my touch. Wanting every inch of skin under my fingers. As I leaned over him innocent emerald green eye's looking into mine. 

"Do you trust me?" I questioned 

"Absolutely" he replied

That was the only conformation I needed as I griped his thighs moving his body to mine as I pushed past that ring of muscles his submissive nature and magic removing the pain as he was gasping for air.

 

"Move!" He shouted at me.

"Naughty little play thing arnt you!" I toyed with him seeing the glint in his eye at my use of words.

"Please master!" He said smirking.

I drove myself into him again and again till I hit it the small ball of nerves that had him screaming his walls closing around me so hot so tight he released over his own chest and mine as I pushed in once twice more letting myself spill into him before pulling out hearing a delightful pop as I left him empty.

Casting a wandless cleansing charm over the both of us he cuddled into my side bond mark now forming into the shape of a tree that wrapped its way around his arm and neck.

"Mine" he stated before fully falling into an exhausted slumber.

"And you my mate are mine" I smiled down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but its just a bit of smut.


	6. No one can touch you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I updated bloody hell. 
> 
> All rights go to j.k I own nothing but the plot And a few original characters

"mine" i said holding the smaller male to my chest.

I was blissfully unaware of the individual that had entered my rooms until they cleared their throat.  
A small doll like girl in a light cream flowing dress that reached her knees light blonde hair reaching her waist in soft waves.

"My prince" she nodded towards me. Pushing her hair behind her pointed ears. "Do take care of him" she glanced towards the now sleeping figure next to me, "for he is master of shadows and the heir of death for if the power deems well then the world will be at the mercy of hell." 

Black smoke encompassed the girl as she smiled falling back and disappearing.

"Shadow travel" I whispered to myself thinking over the words she had said running my hand though white layers of hair looking and seeing the tips tinged with black and looking down at my new mate seeing his tinged with white.

A black symbol at the nape of neck the interlocking black lines showing to the world he is mine.

He would need to rest. Covering him with the silken sheets bathed in my sent I went over the the bathroom. Black marble in contrast to my skin, starting the water and filling the pool like bath with calming sents. I gathered towels from the cupboard. In the wall each of them twice the size of me. 

I climbed into the water submerging my body into the depths. When I bearded movement from the bedroom the stumbling of small feet on wood the appearance of the small figure at the door wrapped up in black sheets and half asleep.

"Mate." He said softly dropping the heavy fabric and walking towards the bath. 

"Join me?" I asked tilting my head towards his motioning for him to climb into the water.

Seeing him naked and comfortably unfazed turning to climb in showing he scars of whips on his back.  
I knew that is was muggles who hurt him I knew the second we had bonded that they would be the first to die.

Seeing him already in the water I moved towards him wrapping my arms around his body bringing him so close to me feeling his small legs around my waist. I kissed him pushing his lips against mine. Hearing him moan as my lips reaching his neck his body like fire.  
He grinded into me wanting more so much more.

"Please" he asked.

"Im sorry my love but we are expected at dinner and if I go any further with you now then we will never get their as you will be unable to walk my dear."

"Then you will have to carry me" he whispered into my ear as he pushed him self down onto my shaft. His submissive body doing all of the preparation for him as his heat engulfed me.

I gasped, unprepared for his actions. My instincts causing me to thrust into him. I couldn't control myself. By the looks of it nither could he.

After 10 minutes of thrusting kissing and touching a knock sounded at the door.  
"It's time for dinner my prince" called a thick Bulgarian accent.  
Magic had finally released the two from passionate sex.

Harry rushing to get dressed in his mates robes spelled to fit him perfectly.  
As the prince spelled his own clothes onto him with a wave of his hand.

The two went to the door harry holding the arm of his lover who was hiding him from the eyes of the students as they followed, to the great hall. The Bulgarian males hiding the pair in the centre the crowed away from the gossiping students, of Hogwarts.


	7. Whatever happens next just trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this existed and I'm embarrassed I made it but I'm gonna try to improve it non the less seeing as no many people have read it what the bleeding hell, wow I wrote this as a 14 year old and 2 and a half years later I'm internally screaming at what I created.
> 
> My more recent story's are much better and more consistent than this mess

Walking a sedated pace hidden behind the two Bulgarian teens Harry gripped the arm of the prince he was in bed with not ten minutes prior to this, he was limping slightly as his short frame did not make fluid work of the steady incline from the lake to Hogwarts, the majority of his weight being held up by the muscular arms of the cloak clad elf, who had his signature face hiding garments on, the snow white hair floating in the slow wind, a cold expression on his face, he looked down Harry, who returned his look, as they came to the doors of Hogwarts and Harry pulled up the hood of his borrowed cloak hiding his face in the fabric and side of his mate. The walked over cold stone floors that had been worn with age and many footsteps following the growing sound of young adolescent voices.

They entered the open doors of the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table following Victor who thankful was more than willing to take the attention off the two newly mated teens, he smirked and wink at a few girls causing minor uproar to the ones that waved back to the shock of their supposed boyfriends, as they say in the center of a large group of Durmstrang students, who created Harry with open arms upon seeing him wearing the royal symbol that was on the fabric of the garment he was wearing. He sat close to the pale elf by his side noticing Luna not a table over from them smiling lightly at the couple.

Many of the other creatures students in the hall where also pleased to see that the stress that had controlled their prince seemingly had disappeared.  
They smelt the Magic in the air around the pair that meant a bond had taken place, and the headmaster of Durmstrang looked at the hair nodding to the prince in turn, as he knew what now must take place even if this boy was the chosen one the power of the royals where more so than the will of Dumbledore and thus the child must be moved school to Durmstrang. The consort to the dark prince must have the proper education in dark magic and creatures, and he must also be at close hand should he be needed by the prince all this was not possible why he remains in the old fools grasp. 

While plans where being put in place the prince slowly began to plot the murder of the muggles who called themselves he beloveds family, to onlookers he was an air of calm authority, but through the bond Garry could feel the welling anger that poured from the older boy in waves, he enticed him the building magic only he could feel. He set a small hand on the things of his mate and it was instantaneous the calming effects Harry's touch had upon the other.

As dinner came a slow ending the Durmstrang students stood as one group moving in trained formations around the prince and by association Harry, as they moved in a sea of black Hogwarts coats the blood reds and heavy furs setting them easily apart, they left the castle quickly followed by their headmaster, and made there way over the wet grass towards the black lake, Pale moonlight bouncing off the water illuminating the eyes of the elven prince whose skin seemingly glowed under its light. He smiled down at his mate whom he saw was shocked at his appearance in the moon, white hair offset against the darkness in the sky, the two both extremely pale teens made there way up the pathway onto the ship a large figure of Mr Krum shadowing his princes every move until he reached his Quarters in the shipping the steady rock of the ship in the water soothing the young boy that had captured the heart of one of the most dangerous people in this world.

The prince moved round to the Bulgarian Seeker, speaking rapidly in Bulgarian "this is far enough Viktor we will be fine from here you may retire to your Quarters, do not worry we will be safe I'm sure you will be here with a moment if anything arises in which I need defending" the quite teen replying with a nod.

The two mates over into the room at a casual pace the air of sex lingering in the room, though the urgency from before was no longer there the magic that had controlled the actions of the lustful pair had been thankfully pushed aside. As the two were left to discover other things about the other, and Harry was taught about the royalty system and his new place within it. 

As well as his duties as the consort to the crown prince, many were simple, assure that all sexual needs of the prince were met and that he remained Happy and healthy.

Make sure the prince remained calm and did not lose control, as a such this is why mates were needed to grown the power if the Royals, the mate's body would take in all excess magic and energy in order to keep the elves more stable.

Provide his mate with a child, this would be possible as he was a submissive and thus he could change his body to compensate the child, however, this was not necessary for a number of years yet though the concept still slightly scared Harry at the thought of a child growing within his tiny form. 

Though he would have to follow most instructions given by the prince he only needed to follow rules and orders from the prince no one else could make him do anything or they could risk being killed. Harry smiled at that one, no longer would he be hunted and ordered around like a lamb for slaughter by men like Dumbledore and Voldemort. He felt for the first time in his life as if he was protected and loved, not for something that happened as a baby or for him looking like his father and mother, but just because he was himself. /p>


	8. Water can be devilish

Dumbledore moved around his office in a tantrum like a state acting like a child he was a state of disbelief how-how could this happen he thought to himself as he moved closer towards the desk in his office, a letter laying there clear as day, stating that Harry, his Harry his weapon was to be leaving Hogwarts, it was signed by royal stamp as well as the signature of Karkaroff. Due to the royal influence, there was nothing he could do to change this, the ministry would never go against the Royals.

Yes, the boy was in Slytherin but he was still useable and the manipulation of his via his godfather and living situation was what Dumbledore, planned to use to get the teen under his thumb, this now was appearing to be impossible, he was a consort to a prince where the prince went as did he, nothing more than a toy, a plaything in Dumbledores mind.  
His weapon was now no more than a future broodmare. He screamed in frustration scaring the Phoenix that sat across the room. A powerful bird with feathers of gold and fire forcefully bound to the so-called Lord of the light, allowing everyone to foolishly believe he is as pure as he says he is. If only they knew the dark intentions that lay below the surface of the mand plans the dirty and dark past that lay in his wake hidden being walls and lies and charms to protect his image. The compulsions within his blue eyes.

___________________________________

Waking up early the next morning in a tangle of bed sheets as the sunlight that managed to break its way through thick Scottish clouds seeped into the bedroom on the ship. The light illuminating the pale skin of the elf in the bed. The young man appeared as a marble figure cut from stone with a delicate hand, white hair that fell in shiny waves were fanned out upon plush silken pillows. He sat up on the bed moving without a sound, no a whisper as fabric now pooled around his mid-section as it had fallen from his shirtless chest. 

He looked upon the younger male who had in the night moved into a fetal position, a thin black T-shirt on his too small body had risen slightly showing the clear lines of pale scars.

Some were clearly older than others icy with age whereas many have a tinge of red still within them pulling tight like freshly healed skin. Ribs and spine jutted out in an uncomfortable way from the boys back showing the clear signs of malnutrition. On his hips held dark bruises that had come forth in the night from the previous day's more aggressive activity.

A pang of worry ran through the elven teen at the thought of his possibly damaging the already shattered boy. He was so young yet so damaged already. It will be remedied as soon as the boy returned home with him elven healers having stronger magic than any wizard and were more developed in surgery than any muggle. 

His beloved would be cared for so that he may finally express the wildness in his magic that had drawn the prince to him without harm. For this small one would grow and mature under the careful watch of tutors and healers so that his outside reflected the power he held within, and so he looked the image of what was expected as the consort to the ruler of the next generation.

As the boy stirred in the warm light of the winter sun much light how the elf beside him had woken. Lines of stress now graced features that had been peaceful not moments beforehand. It caused a tug upon the bond they shared as the boy's worry seemed to stem from the lack of body heat laying beside him due to the sitting position of the young royal.

"Shhh, my dear I'm still here. I have not left for not fret." He spoke in a crystal clear voice that sounded like fresh wind in the mountains. He had spoken hearing the slight whine that escaped the mouth of the Raven haired boy, a sound so light and small no human would have heard it.

The elf got up on the bed stretching long limbs and slightly adjusting the black boxers that clung to a secondary skin to the toned thighs and arse they were placed upon. The dark fabric looking oh so much darker against the paper white of the naked body that wore them.

The creature moved silently again toward the bathroom of his suite upon the large ship.  
The artful hands making quick work of taps and showerheads. As the previously mentioned underwear hit the black tiled floor.

Stepping into the warm water as it sprayed onto the toned body and causing the white hair to become translucent almost in its wet state. The pointed ears quickly heard the light tapping of bare feet on the wood as Harry had climbed out the high bed and moved towards the bathroom in which his mate was now located.

The small Slytherin stood against marble skin, watching as his partner made quick work of lathering thick shower gel onto his body in practised rhythmic patterns. The soap bubbling slightly from the friction moved with gravity down the carved lines of toned muscle on the back of the tall figure. Leaving behind them trails of glistening skin.

Harry sound himself salivating slightly at the thought of being pressed around the cold glass of the shower, his body creating an outline of the condensation. As he pushed on to it again and again. The heated breath of his partner leaving its own mark on the glass above his Head as hot water splashed down in a high pressure on the naked skin of both boys, causing their skin to slide with ease in it's moisturized state.

He shook his head turning back towards the door and stumbling back into the bedroom, in hope to find some semblance of clothing for himself that did not belong to the taller teen. He found placed on the table within the sitting area was a pile of clothing his size that had according to the note upon them been provided by his mates servant. Suddenly thankful for the heavy oak doors that separated the bedroom from this section of the suite as he remembered the state in which he was dressed.

He picked up the clothing items moving back to the bedroom to wait his turn in the shower, trying to ignore the very vivid images in his head of the acts in which he wanted to partake in.

Seeing that the clothing in his arms was all black aside from the royal crest of his mates house upon them in artful places he found himself running his hands over the leather like the fabric of the jeans that had been left for him.

Hearing the water shut off, and a door is opened to reveal his protector dressed in only a towel wrapped around his waist, he blushed a deep red hue, looking downwards towards the floor and sliding into the bathroom still steamy slightly from the person who occupied it not moments before


	9. What Bulgarians get upto

Viktor found himself flipping through a small pile of documents in the early morning light, the sallow-skinned Bulgarian had an expression of frustration upon his features as the pages fluttered slightly in the Scottish wind. A cool breeze found itself traveling into the seeker's cabin through a window which has been cracked open that morning.

He ran his hand through his thick dark hair, he was trying to complete a report on dark creatures and the prejudice against them from humans. He, however, found himself distracted by many intrusive thoughts surrounding the safety of his Prince.

He had known the young elf for many years the Krum family holding close ties to the royals for there known loyalty and heavy creature blood that hosted itself in their line. This fact was known only by other creatures as they could smell the melting pot of power and breeds that every Krum was heavily saturated with.

Today was the choosing of the Triwizard champions, he had wanted to enter, but with the new consort of the prince being with Thier party now he had decided against it, for it was highly likely he would be needed more so for the protection of the royal whom will surely become distracted with the small one he had claimed.

It leads Viktor's own mind to wander to the thoughts of him finding a mate one day when his creature inheritance makes itself shown at the solstice ceremony later this winter, he would be travelling back to his family in Bulgaria a few days prior to Yule on the 22, and he would be returning on the Muggle Christmas. 

He could choose to awaken his heritage at any moment from when he had turned 18, but he had wished to wait till Yule as was traditional in his family as a way to honour the old gods and deitys.

It was as if his body knew with each passing day that the time was getting closer, the power becomes unstable and growing greater, the ever changing levels were making his normally clear and straightforward mind become... Cluttered and messy.

He pushed himself upwards from his plush dark leather chair, moving over the room with quick ease with his tall form, making short and quick work of the space between him and his cloaks which were hung in order by the side of the wooden door that leads to the rest of the ship. A long corridor that ended with a small communal area to be exact.

He picked up a dark blood red cloak with dark metal clasps and a shifting black lining on the inside which kept it insulated, the material, moving and shifting in the light in a mesmerising way despite being weighed down by the plush outer of the garment. It still moved likes water in his hands

He wrapped his broad shoulders in the heavy fabric, and left the room, assuring to lock and ward his door after exiting.

He moved down the hallway, hearing the sounds of a shower running within the room of the prince and knowing to wait in the communal area for the white haired teen. He had learnt as a young boy, that the prince valued personal privacy and not being woken at early hours by anyone but himself. 

He found himself sitting with a fellow year mate of his who had entered the tournament, the boy was a Russian wizard and a half vampire he was lithe and pale, a veela like an alure rolled off the boy in waves, he dripped sex appeal. Which he clearly knew about and added too with leather jeans that clung to every inch of his long legs and a black silk shirt that hung off him like he was a god. The top buttons open to show harsh collarbones and the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he spoke.

He was lounged out on a sofa a goblet of blood in one hand, the students of Durmstang had no issues with blood, with the lessons of dark magic it was a more than a common sight in their eyes. 

"So Viktor, how are you finding the warmer weather here?" The pale boy asked in polite conversation.

"I find it, how would you say, uncomfortable slightly I'm used to far colder temperatures I'm sure that as it draws closer to Yule it will get colder though" he replied.

A slight groan escaped the silk-clad teen who now found himself leaning on the Quidditch players arm.

"It's far too sunny hear for me, I can not leave the boat without so many charms on my person to protect me from the rays of the sun it is simply dreadful." The vampiric creature complained." Maybe if you allowed me to hold onto you while we make our way to the castle next, so your cloak and strong arms can protect my skin from the rays of light that do try ever so to kill me?" He smiled suggestively at the Bulgarian, a toothy smirk sending jolts through Viktor's body be it in worry or arousal he did not know yet, possibly both.

However, the conversation was cut short by the arrival of the young royals and his consort to which the whole room instantly stood in practice harmony; they were waved down to continue with their activities by the steady hand of the snowy boy. Whom walked over to the still standing Viktor a small harry trailing behind him yet still holding onto the elder's hand in a tight grip. 

Viktor saw the young boy was wearing the crest and cloak of the royal family the colouring showing his position as consort to the families heir.

The look on the pale creatures face at the fact that he had seen his friend on the sofa with a vampling almost in his lap was one of amused confusion. He raised an eyebrow at the taller man. Which then prompted the reaction he was expecting, one of worry and shock.

"It's not what you think!" He quickly rushed out, Viktor's slight embarrassment clear in his voice.

"No, I think it's exactly what I think it is." The prince replied. 

The half-ling then took his chance to stand up behind his tall companion, and wrap an arm around his waist bringing himself to be almost flush against Viktor's back. Smiling to the young prince and getting a nod in return the vampire layed on the full extent of his sexual magic that only effected through already attracted to him. It was only amplified by the physical contact between the two young adults.

The normally composed Krum found himself blushing slightly at the situation he was in, a sharp laughter from the elf stood in front of him, at he predicament, seemingly drew the rest of the rooms attention to what was happening, as the muscular teen found himself in discomfort at the swelling growth of his erection again his thigh, luckily hidden by his cloak, however, the pheromones were easily smelt by every creature in the room.

It was apparent that amusement was found in his situation by Harry as well as within the boy's mate.  
He sighed heavily, moving around the infuriating pair and heading back toward his room, unsurprised to hear the dark creature's footsteps close behind his.

Viktor and the one responsible for his situation found themselves quickly up against the inside of Viktor's door. The seekers' large hands roaming up the inside of the smaller adults shirt, his hands quickly finding the perk, apparently pierced nipples of his playmate.

He ground himself into the smaller creature as he licked his way up and along the vampires jawline.  
The cold hands of the immortal made quick work of the belt buckle and buttons to his partner's trousers, a heavy groan of relief escaped Krum's mouth.

They separated for a moment, quickly discarding clothing and then attacking each other's bodies once again, as the vampire was thrown down onto the covers of the bed and a wet line was licked up his stomach, as Viktor made sure to leave several bite marks on to the body of the small Russian. Peeling off the silken boxers of the submissive below him with his teeth. 

After the pale boy was stripped naked, Krum roughly grabbed the dark nest of wavey hair an pulled the young man's head upwards and kissing him harshly.  
The submissive sat into a kneeling position on the bed it was clear by the sexual magic rolling off him in waves that he was in full submissive mode as his eyes had become heavy and every touch to the boy's skin made Viktor's hands tingle.

The Bulgarian's natural dominant side was also on full show, as he had no issues with tugging on the hair once again lowering the head toward his erection which pressed itself against his stomach in twitching agony.

"Suck" he ordered in a raspy voice the word almost cracking slightly.

The vampire began to take all of the heavy length into his throat the being having no need to breathe. As saliva dripped from the full mouth, the boy's crystal blue eyes stared up at the owner of the thick member. Krum made sure to keep his large hand tangled in the raven locks of hair, using the hand to control the movements of the boys head, pushing the boys head toward him, forcing him to take the pulsing length deeper into his throat in a painful way, he pulled sharply, now using his hips to thrust into the wet mouth and his hand prevented the boy from moving away.  
He fucked the small teen's throat with powerful thrusts, finding pleasure in the watering eyes of the boy and the pain he was in at the unrelenting force. 

Stopping before he came, he slides himself out of the abused mouth and releasing his hand from the young males hair, he lent down kissing the brushed lips that have just taken him whole.

"Such a good little slave you are, this is your punishment for making me so horny in front of everyone, if I didn't have more self-control I could have taken you there and then on the couch with everyone to see." He whispers into the Russians ear.

He pushed the pale boy down onto the bed, grabbing his waist and flipping his over to all fours on the covers. He entered the boys hole raw and without preparation, a loud whine escaped the male Below him at the brutal act.

Giving the boy little time to adjust to the stretch, he leaned over the boy so that his chest touched the boys back allowing him to push deeper into the raw hole, as he slammed into the boy unrelentingly. Drawing himself out almost fully before again plunging all 10 inches of himself into to now stretched hole. As he pressed the boy harder into the covers. The friction of the fabric against the teens neglected member making the submissive moan in pleasure at the brutality that made his entire body shake, he attempted to lift he had but it was pressed down by a heavy hand which wrapped itself around his throat, the other now holding both hands above his head pressing them down onto the bed to restrain him.  
With a few final motions, Viktor lent forward biting down onto the teen's shoulder to muffle his moans as he came deep into the boy's arse. The boy Cumming below him as a submissive response, Viktor heavy body preventing him from moving as he stayed still deep within the other, still catching his breath, as the vampire shakes slightly still feeling the twitches of the spent member inside him.

(There you all demanded a longer chapter so have a Viktor chapter! And some smut you happy now!)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think !!!!!!


End file.
